


Knockout

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakfast in Bed, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong doesn’t need to get up and check to know he is alone in the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockout

Before Jiyong is even fully awake, he knows that the space in the bed next to him is empty. His body jerks into a seated position, and he drags his hand up and down the empty spot. It’s completely cold, no evidence that Seunghyun had even come to bed last night. He strains his ears to listen to the sounds of the apartment. Everything is silent; the only noise to his ears is the sound of his rapidly beating heart. No mechanical whirl of the coffee maker as Seunghyun meticulously prepared his beverage; no cupboards being opened as Seunghyun searched for items he was forever putting in the wrong places; not even the soothing sound of Seunghyun’s mouth as he beat-boxed absentmindedly. Jiyong doesn’t need to get up and check to know he is alone in the apartment. 

The realisation hits him like a physical blow and he slumps back into the sheets. He turns his head to bury his face into the pillows on Seunghyun’s side and takes a deep breath - then another and one more after that. It doesn’t do much to calm him down, more acts as a reminder of what he once had. He feels his tears start to leak into the pillow and he does nothing to stem their flow. It was only inevitable that it would come to this, but it still hurts – so fucking much.

They had been arguing so much lately. Starting off as silly tiffs and then suddenly exploding into full-blown rows. Last night’s argument had been a real heavyweight, though. Jiyong couldn’t even remember what had started it. But he remembered how it had ended: him screaming in Seunghyun’s face about how he was more invested in making this relationship work, how Seunghyun was ashamed of him, how he doesn’t know if he wants to fight for them anymore. Then Jiyong had escaped to the bedroom, slamming the door. Shortly after that, he heard the front door bouncing in its frame. That was the last he had heard from Seunghyun. 

Jiyong let out a shallow sniff within the confines of the pillow. It still had his hyung’s scent, as if he had never been absent. Jiyong breathed in deeply, the smell prompting even more tears to his eyes. Seunghyun had done his own share of shouting, at least that made a change from his usual passive self. They had both said such hurtful words. Ripping open old scars and rubbing dirt into the wounds to boot. Jiyong had called Seunghyun a coward; Seunghyun retorted that Jiyong was needy. Long forgotten issues brought to the surface and thrown back in the other’s face. No, Jiyong knew that they had both gone too far. Last night’s fight wasn’t just a one-off bout, it felt like a final round. 

Jiyong is buried so deeply into the pillow that he doesn’t notice the bedroom door open. His head snaps up when he feels the mattress dip beside him. Its Seunghyun; hair mussed and face drawn. He looks as if he hasn’t slept at all. 

“Hyung” Jiyong’s voice cracks with that one word. Seunghyun glances down at him and then pulls a wrapped bundle from his coat pocket and lays it on the pillow beside him. Jiyong recognises the logo from his favourite bagel shop, a 35 minute walk from their apartment. He slowly meets Seunghyun’s eyes.

“They didn’t have any chocolate chip bagels, so I got you the cranberry raisin instead. Hope that’s ok”.

It’s too much for Jiyong to take. The tears start flowing unencumbered now and Jiyong weeps freely. All the fear, all the frustration, all the fight leaves him just seeing Seunghyun again. He feels Seunghyun’s fingers in his hair and he leans into the touch. 

“I’m sorry they were out of your favourite bagels.” Seunghyun’s words are quiet and he continues to stroke Jiyong's scalp. Jiyong knows that the apology is for more than the bagels.  
“I thought you had gone” Jiyong whispers. Just vocalising his fears has him dabbing at his eyes again. 

“Gone where?” Seunghyun has picked up his own bagel by now – a jalapeno cheese bagel – and cocks his head in confusion.   
Jiyong can’t bear to repeat the words, so he just shakes his head vigorously. 

“Well, wherever you thought I went I’m back now. Don’t think you can get rid of me so easily”. 

For the first time that morning, Jiyong managed a small smile. Seunghyun was here, with Jiyong. Both were where they needed to be.


End file.
